Phoenix Collective
Blood And Gold The Phoenix Collective is a smaller faction of suits assembled and headquartered within the American Coalition's central city of Chicago. The formation of the miniature suit faction was mainly a development out of necessity to begin with, but time had changed the once provisional group into a functioning network centered around service and payment. Chicago was one of the few surviving cities following the first three weeks, and despite frequent attack from Vannai Puppets, the city as a whole was able to maintain a somewhat consistent if not largely hidden population. With the rise of not only Armor Corps but the factions that splintered from it, Chicago became a larger asset to suit factions with its high population and apparent ability to beat back whatever was thrown at it. A few pilots protected the city prior to official suit involvement, but after negotiations with Armor Corps through Hanse Behörde the city was home to a number of suits dedicated to protecting it. Chicago's unique population, one hardened from constant battling, proved to have quite an effect on the pilots stationed within the city. Local trade measures and early currency systems within Chicago gave pilots (and a number of surviving, opportunistic businessmen) a new idea for factions. The Phoenix Collective is an assembly of mercenaries, who are willing to do anything and everything provided the price is right. The most common form of payments include gold bars and written "I0U"s from factions, which are traded by the pilots who receive them for luxuries that even some Hanse officers might find decadent. Granted, despite this payment and possible grand fortune, pilots are usually drawn in by the dream of success and are rewarded with infrequent supply drop requests and defensive requests. The Phoenix Collective is minuscule in comparison to any of the five major suit factions, and only has one base - that being the headquarters in Chicago. With no official forces, extremely limited resources, and a lack of global influence, the pilots within the Phoenix Collective are largely left to fend for themselves. While the promise of freedom and payment draws in many, not all are so lucky. Specialties Raven The Ravens are a group within the Phoenix Collective known for their high demand with potential clients and an "on-the-go' attitude. The Ravens began as a minor collection of former Armor Corps pilots who all had ideas of branching off and forming their own specialized unit. As the group realized how difficult this was without influence within the higher echelons of the major factions, they instead formed a group within the Phoenix Collective. As more pilots joined, the Ravens built up a reputation for being efficient and resourceful in the field. Lynx The Lynx are a group within the Phoenix Collective known for exceptional close combat capabilities and successful operations in Brazil. The Lynx are a fractured group formed partly out of Green Initiative pilots and partly out of Moqaddas pilots. The strange and somewhat volatile mixture was created on accident following a massive influx of pilots when the Phoenix Collective was granted the ability to operate publicly. However, the best of both sides were selected and intermingled to form one of the most successful Phoenix groups. in both pay and reputation. Man of Honor The Men of Honor are a group within the Phoenix Collective known for being eccentric, unorthodox, and usually quite unfitting of their name. A loose agreement set up by the sleazier components of Hanse Behörde and the more "unreliable" or "potentially threatening" components of the Engineers, the Men of Honor are a group that holds itself higher than most and backs up its advertising with utterly insane methods. However despite this, the men and (curiously) women of the Men of Honor are a group that, despite appearances, tend to actually get the job done. Freelancer There are a large number of groups within the Phoenix Collective, and many look to make a name for themselves. Outside of the many groups, there are also those who act alone and intend to make a name for themselves as individuals. Regardless of how they get there, every pilot within the Phoenix Collective is looking to get paid, and looking to get recognition. Whether or not they are affiliated with a specific group is entirely up to them, but individual fame can both be a blessing and a burden - depending on who buys the contract. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Factions Category:TE Sub-factions Category:Phoenix Collective